Voyage of the Angel Fruit
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This is based on a friend of mine's point of view when he is recording all the amazing events that is inside the Tenshi no Mi Angel Fruit . Ratings might increse later on.
1. Chapter 1

**The Voyage of the Angel Fruit**

By Poisonfang205, aka Soultail Omega-Light

A/N: _This fanfic is half journal entries, and half dialouge from One Piece and Nutjob0123's point-of-view, since it was a stupid plot bunny that kept bugging me like hell, so here's my first time to do a semi-One Piece, semi-Megaman(hints of it, at least). So bear with me, ok?_

Disclaimer: _One Piece- Oto, Nutjob0123-atani4312, Soul-me, Angel Fruit and it's names- our ideas._

_Journal entry: Since my partner in science, Miss Soultail Omega-Light, brought up the idea of the Devils Fruit, we began researching on the myserties of the devils fruit by doing some DNA decoding and chemical anyalsis on the properties that is in the fruit itself._

Nut: *Recieved the results of the Gomu Gomu fruit anaylsis* Hmm... the jucies is the cause of the DNA mutation. Interesting.

Soul: Do you think there is a cure to the Devils Fruits?

Nut: I guess so, but we need to study more of this curious discovery.

Soul: Ok.

_Since we are scientists, we are always finding ways to help humanity, but I refused to go into the spotlight, since I had a few episodes of publicity from reporters getting into my lab, which I should say that it's well hidden from the public eye, yet, I should give my science partner some credit for her persuading nature to the public so that I can be at peace._

...

Anywho, as we continued our research, we heard pounding and banging on the door, which spooked me and Soul to the point of having weary perspective to the way we are being breached.

Nut: Soul, check the monitor for the source of the breach.

Soul: Yes, Nut. *Glances at the monitor to see two people at the door, one of them is a female with different colors for her clothes and annoying laughter, as well as an umbrella, while the second one is a tall African-American male, wearing sunshades for his eyes, a brown overcoat, and using really powerful attacks behind his punches on the door* Nut!! There's two intruders trying to break in!!

Nut: *Sees them as well* Troublesome. We need to get out of here before we get capture. *Gathers up his notes and journal into his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder*

[**KABOOM!!!!!**]

*Cloud of smoke and dust is covering the area*

Nut and Soul: *Coughing*

Mr. 5: So there you two are. *Grabs Soul by the arm* The boss want to see both of you.

Miss Valentine: *High Pitched Laughter* And if you both are good, we won't harm you on the way.

Soul: *Uses the Angel Fruit powers and conjures up a powerful being to knock Miss Valentine away from Nut*

Miss Valentine: *Floats up into the air with her umbrella* What?? What was that??

Nut: *Thinking* _Thank goodness of Soul's AeonAeon fruit_ *Slips out of the lab before being noticed*

Mr. 5: *Growls, and about to smack Soul in the face* You Ungrateful little....

Miss Valentine: *Lands on the floor, holding his fist* Enough, Mr. 5. We need her, remember? *Punches Soul in the gut hard*

Soul: *Coughs up blood and gone unconscience* Uhhh.... *Passed out*

Mr. 5: *Slings her over his shoulder and leaves the lab with Miss Valentine*

Miss Valentine: *Cackling while walking away from the destruction*

[**After several Minutes...**]

Nut: *Appears out of the hiding spot to examine the damage and sighs* Troublesome.

_After the incident of Mr. 5, whos power is still curious to me, and Miss Valentine, quite troublesome for her laughter, I need help in getting my Science partner back before thier boss, whoever that is, forced her to use her Angel Fruit powers, which before the attack, we both agree that the Angel Fruit counters the powers of the Devils Fruits and become neutral._

...

Looks like I have to journey to the ocean to get some assistance, more or less from the looks of it. Troublesome.

Thus, I end my remarks for the present and will be writing more, if anything good comes up, more or less.

~Nut DarkLight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Latest Journal entry: I have been traveling for days on land and after talking to several pirates that were hanging out at the Marina, I finally caught sight of the infamous Strawhats, whom were, shall we say, unique in their natures, more or less._

Nut: Oi!! You!! *Calling out to Usopp*

Usopp: Eh? You calling out to me? *Points to himself in confusion*

Nut: Yeah!! I want to talk to you.

Usopp: Uhh... I got to go... Bye!! *He runs off in scared attitude while being the liar that he is*

Nut: Oi!! Come back here!!! *Chases after him*

[**After half an hour or so...**]

Both Nut and Usopp: *Exhausted from the exercise that they can't speak until they catches their breath*

Nami: *Wacks Usopp on the head* USOPP!!! YOU BAKA!!!! *Enraged*

Usopp: *Knocked out from the attack* Nami-swan.....

Nut: *Taken aback* Uh, miss....

Nami: WHAT!!!! *Barking at him*

Nut: So troublesome... *Sighs* Excuse me, but I need help....

Nami: Oh, you need help?? *Mocking laughter* Yeah right... What do you need our help with?

Nut: *Brings out some money in his pocket* How does this catch your attention?

Nami: *Eyes glittering in greed* Well, since I've changed my mind, what can I do for you, sir?

_After I told her everything that happend, she took me to meet the captain of the crew, Monkey D. Luffy, a scruffy kid around the age of 18 or 19, thin, yet always hungry for adventure and food, bit troublesome if I was the cook; speaking of cooks, there's Sanji, a slightly off the wall character that has a thing for girls, perverted if you ask me, but he's one of the best cooks of all the seas, even if Soul was a bit better than he is, yet I should give him a shadow of a doubt; Nami, now there's a character that is attractive, yet fiery in her nature, bit greedy and selfish, but good in her navigating nonetheless; Dr. TonyTony Chopper, he's a great mind to commumicate in intelect level, yet I don't understand how he can stand Nami, Luffy, and Usopp without going mad; and finally Zoro, the most laid back, easygoing, and very skillful in the arts of Bushieo, I am quite jealous of his skill, yet I don't understand why he has green hair, I may never find out in the long run. Though there is another female in the group that is a bit bratty, yet quite fun to pick on from time to time, and the way she yells, she reminds me of Soul in her moods, but that is out of context to the current time of need._

Usopp: How did you two meet?

Nut: *Laughs* You know, I met her at High school when we were at the same grade while her uncle was my teacher.

Sanji: Who was her uncle?

Nut: The great Dr. Thomas Xavier Light, who was the father of robotics and a genius for the technicial theories and practial usage of mechanics.

Chopper: Wow, he sounds like a really good guy

Nut: *Nods* He was also secretly working on the Angel Fruit that he had in his possession as an experiment.

Luffy: Angel fruit?

Nut: It's like the Devils Fruit, but more pure than anything you seen, but the DNA coding is different.

Nami: Ahh, a heavenly fruit to counter the Devils fruits, right?

Nut: Correct

Vivi: So who kidnapped her?

Nut: *Shrugs shoulders* I didn't get a clear look at them, but one of them have an irritating laughter. *Lying while hiding the fact that he did*

Vivi: *Knew in an instant* Miss Valentine.

Nut: Troublesome.

_After I agree to pay them for the quest to get Soul back, I got an idea of what to do in the meantime while heading to the location of the boss of the Baroque Works. ... I pray that I can handle Sanji's perverted ideas and advances on Nami and Vivi, which I am taking care of it with scrotching his ass with fire. ... Anywho, I became quite comfortable in the Merry ship, talking to Usopp on his creations that need improvement, Zoro as a sparring partner, Nami in the tips on Navigating, Luffy to keep him in line, and Chopper in his medical field._

I pray that Soul is ok and still being strong to take care of herself.

I close my remarks and lay back to enjoy the voyage of the Strawhats.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three of the Voyage**

_Journal entry(I need to put a date on this, cause it's getting rediculous): After several weeks on the sea, I finally saw some interesting characters on the way, Mr.2 Bo Kurei, who was a bit disturbing to the eye in my opinion, but I have to admire his mimicy of the human anatomy, though I had a pounding on the head by Nami, to the mysterious __**Miss AllSunday**__, who was making fun of Luffy and the crew, but gave me the coldest look that I ever seen in my entire life._

Nut: *Shivers as she left* That was the most chilling glare that I have gotten in my life.

Usopp: Yeah, she was scary as can be.

Chopper: No kidding.

Luffy: Who does she think she is?? *Raging in fury as he broke the compass to head towards Arabasta*

Zoro: *Wakes up and blearly, blinks* ... *Yawns before falling back to sleep*Zzzz.....

Nut: *To Nami* Is he always that way?

Nami: *Nods*

Nut: *Sighs* Troublesome.... *Walks to the railing and looks out into the horizon while leaning on top of the railing with his arms supporting himself*_I wonder how Soul is coping with the kidnapping right now?_

Vivi: *Touches his arm to gently get his attention* Are you ok?

Nut: *Looks at her from the corner of his eye* Hmmm.... *Then snaps out of his brooding* Oh yeah, I am.

Usopp: *Rolling his eyes in disbelief* Humph, he's lying. *Sighs* And I thought I was the liar.

Sanji: Usopp!! You are the liar!!!

Luffy: *Not saying anything*

Nami: *Losing her patience and thus, start pounding the crap out of Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper to get them in line, as well as getting them to their posts for their duties at this time frame*

_After all that interesting moment happend, in my point-of-view, Carue is rather weary of my presence._

Carue: *Squawking in timidness*

Nut: *Looks up from his journal* ?

Vivi: What's wrong, Carue?

Carue: *Shaking his head side to side*

Nut: *Sighs* Ok. *Goes back to his journal*

_I finally recieved a letter from Soul through the mail service, [__**I think that the Grand Line should speed up on the messaging system or else, everyone gets tired of the slow snail mail**__], saying that she is feeling miserable without me to cheer her up and the food there is terrible to eat. I laughed at the statement of Miss Doublefinger and her sense of fashion. After reading it completely, I folded it to go inside my journal so that no one else reads it._

Nut: *Sighs* _Soul is always troublesome in her ways, but I still admire her as a big sister that I respect and understand._

[**Later that Night...**]

_Tonight is a good night to sleep outside, but bossy Nami shoved me indoors to get some sleep, which I was going to protest, yet I decided against it for the sake of my head still be connected to my shoulders if I get kicked by Sanji, so I clammed up right there, and just for the record, Luffy got his ass pwn'd by Nami's punches, which I thought it was funny to witness._

*Sighs* I still prayed that Soul is as tough as I thought when she is held captive.

~Nut DarkLight


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Day 5: From what we can see, we are at the site where two giants are fighting over each other, which I can't write still when there is so much shockwaves that it is driving me crazy, but when Usopp told me why they are fighting, it started to make sense to my logic._

Zoro: Oui, Sanji, you, Chopper, and Nut here stay while me, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, *which he has his straps to his trousers in his hand as Usopp was trying to escape*, Vivi, and Carue to scout out the reason why the shockwaves are slowing down.

[_A/N: I may gotten my storyline details mixed up from the original on the Manga and Anime series, but I am just trying to put it together, even if it so out of lines that it doesn't make sense. I appologise greatly for the interruption._

Luffy: Actually, it makes the story more fun to get into than the bland storyline that Oda-sama originally planned out in the beginning.

Everyone: YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO TELL EVERYONE THAT!!!

Me(The Author): *Sighs* This is why I need to get Luffy a gag to shut up.

Nami: Agree.]

Sanji: *Screaming in rage and fury* WHAT?!?!?!? But I was going to go with Nami-swan and Vivi-chan.

Zoro: No Way!! You are too much of a Ero Cook to be with them!!

Sanji and Zoro: *Continuing with the argument until Nami pounds on Zoro's head and I done the same with Sanji's*

Nami: SHUT UP AND LET'S GO!! *Really irate with him*

Zoro: Ok.

Sanji: *Moping in defeat while watching Nami and Vivi leaving with Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp, as well as Carue*

Nut: *Shrugs shoulders* Well, look at the bright side, at least you don't have to worry about them running out of food when there is live game to capture for the meat

Sanji: *Nods* You are right. *Lights up a match to start smoking his cigerette* Now, let's get started in getting food for them.

_After a few hours, I have noticed a really giantic waxy pumpkin-like statue moving in a circle in place while seeing a small figure hitting the base of it._

Nut: Interesting.... *Using a specially made Spy Glass to get a better look, thus, spotting Miss Valentine floating in the air* Miss Valentine....

Sanji: ?

_I was keeping a close watch of the battle through the spy glass before Sanji called to my attention._

Sanji: Oui!! Come on!! Let's go find the others since it's been a real long time as they left.

Nut: Very well. *Closes up the spy glass, putting it in his coat pocket and goes out with Sanji to find the others before something bad happends*

[**Elsewhere**]

Mr. 3: *Laughing* As you can see, Rubberman, you can't break my beautiful candle creation traps and my statues since it will continue spinning and encasing them to their doom. *Laughing more*

Luffy: SHUT UP, BAKA!!!

Mr. 3 and Luffy: *In an agruement before Nami called to Luffy's attention*

Nami: Luffy!! Hurry!! Destory the candle pumpkin!!

Zoro: You know, you should have posed when you have the chance, but it's too late.

Nami: BAKA!!!

Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO BAZ---- *Is imobile while standing on the symbol drawn on the ground*

Nami, Zoro, and Vivi: *Stun* WHAT????

Miss Golden Week: *Chewing on some sort of cracker or cookie while looking neutral in the face* Colors Trap: Uragiri no Kuro (_Colors Trap: Betrayal Black_)

Luffy: No, I don't feel like saving you.....

Vivi: *Who spotted her in the first place* Miss Golden Week....

[_**After an intense battle, everyone is saved**_]

Nami: Thank goodness to get rid of bad rubbish like that.

Zoro: For once, I agree

[_**Back with Sanji and Nut**_]

Sanji: *Calling out to the gang* Nami-swan.... Vivi-chan.... I LOVE YOU!! Where are you guys?

Nut: *Sighs and shakes his head in pity to Sanji's pitiful and distrubing ways to look for the crew* _I hope I am making the right decision here, but for the sake of Soul's safety, I am not giving up._

*Both were tired from the hike throught the forest, completely lost from the direction they were supposed to be going at, until....*

Sanji: Oui!! A house over there!! *Points to a house made of wax* Maybe we can find someone in there.

Nut: *Uneasy* I really don't think that is a good idea, Sanji.

Sanji: *Doesn't listen and goes on ahead to the house*

Nut: Sanji!! Wait!! *About to stop him, when he saw a vulture with dark goggles on it's face and a scarf flying down from the sky to perch on one of the window ledges that goes inside, and a funny dressed creature with sunshades on its face climbing up the wall to jump inside the house, but for now, it's waiting for something* _Uh oh, this is not good._ *Hides behind a tree to observed from the distance*

[_A/N: Those two animal like creatures that is being described is Miss Friday(the vulture) and Mr. 13(the otter with the sunglasses), but give me a break in the slim discription of those characters._

Mr. 13: *Holding up a sign* Bakyarou!

Miss Friday: *Having her guns out to fire on me*

Me: Meep...

*Gunfire and fighting in the blackout, for the sake of censorship, then I, the author, comes up a bit damaged and exhausted, but standing victorious over the defeated Mr. 13 and Miss Friday*

Me: (In the tone of Cartman) Respect my aurthora-tae. *Swaying while trying to keep conscience due to the blood leaking out of the wounds*

Nut: *Heals the wounds and sighs* You need to stop picking fights cause they are worthless.]

[_**After a brief scuffle inside**_]

Sanji: *Comes out in a the wax house with a grin on his face* Oui!! Nut!! Come on!! I think we know where everyone else is.

Nut: *Nods* Let's go!!

[_**After a long distance in traveling, they finally caught up with the gang, relieved and victorious over Mr. 5, Miss Valentine, Mr. 3 and Miss Golden Week**_]

Sanji: *Running up to the gang* Nami-swan!! Guys!!

Nut: *Amazed at the battlescene from the first glance* Wow.... *Then spots Miss Valentine and Mr. 5, all beaten and humiliated* Those two... *Stalks up to them* So you now know how it feel to suffer defeat at the feet of the victors, huh?

Miss Valentine: *Shocked at Nut for being alive* Y...Y...You!! I thought you were gone from the explosion... *Shaking in fear*

Nut: *Coldly* No, I wasn't. *Picks Miss Valentine up by the collar of her dress to his eye level* Now, where is Soul?

Miss Valentine: *On the verge of crying* I...I... I don't know!!

Mr. 5: *Groaning* She is at... *Passed out*

Miss Valentine: *Screaming hystarically* MR. 5!!!!!

Nut: *Got her attention again* I am going to ask you again, where is she?

Miss Valentine: Alright!! She is at Arabasta!! *Crying in fear and humiliation*

Nut: *Drops her on the ground undignified* Thank you for the cooperation, Miss Valentine. *Knocks her out with some gas of mine*

Usopp: *Notices Nut coming back, after he, Luffy, and Carue eating a treat for the spoils of the battle* So what did you find out for your quest, Nut-san?

Nut: Some important information that I was in need all this time.

Nami: *To Sanji* It's a good thing to see you both, guys, but what is it with the compass, Sanji?

Sanji: Something that I picked up from the house after I took care of two hidden members of the Baroque Works, as well as gaining some information from the mysterious "Mr. 0."

Vivi: *Scared* The boss of the Baroque Works??

Sanji: *Nods*

_After the interesting conversation between everyone, we bid our goodbyes to the orges that were waring against each other, but for this one time, they are enjoying the peace. Afterwards, we finally embarked from the island to head straight towards Arabasta and to the goal of rescuing Soul from the elusive "Mr. 0" and his __**Baroque Works**__._

*Sighs* As I would love to see Zoro and Sanji continue bickering, I turned my attention to Vivi, who was looking really down, but as much as I would admit it, my mind is strictly on the mission to save Soul.

......

Thought I would like to give Luffy a few more pointers in not being so dense and more observant in the surroundings occuring around him.

*Shrugs shoulders* Oh well, you can't control everything, but I am not giving up on Soul and I pray that she hasn't given up on me.

Nut: *Thinking while finishing his writing* _I vow that I will not give up until I save you, Soul, even it tears me apart physically. I can promise you that._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Day 10: We traveled a long way since we left the island of the Warring Orges and a stop on Winter Island to let Chopper visit before going on, to be so close to Arabasta country, Vivi was getting more and more down about arriving at her home, cause she might not like the result of the changes, more or less.

I pushed away the thought as I concentrated more in saving Soul that it attracted her attention.

Vivi: *To Nut* Are you ok?

Nut: *Nods, not looking at her*....

Vivi: *Sighs* I know you are still keeping your sights on rescuing her, but have you even thought that you will never get another chance to correct the mistakes that happend in the past.

Nut: ?

Vivi: I mean, I want to make up all the time that I disappear from my home that I never even reflect upon the blessings that came out of being raised by my family, which makes me more upset with myself, so I want to make my people happy too.

Nut: *Laughs* I kind of know what you mean, but I have done more mistakes in my life that it's not funny, but I am a bit jealous to hang out with a crew that lighten the mood up with their quirks. *Leans on the railing, looking over the waves on the ocean* But I guess Soul makes it up with her characteristics, so I guess you have a point there.

Vivi: *Nods* So what are you going to do after you rescue Soul?

Nut: That, I really don't know.

That part that I said is true, cause I never even thought that far ahead since being a part of the Strawhats in my quest to rescue Soul. Though it's funny to imagine me and Soul as pirates to pillage and plunder from enemy ships or whatever that is fun, but to study our research might conflict with the pirating. *_Sighs_* Whatever the choice is, I will think about it later on.

Luffy: NUT!!! OI!! *Calling out to him*

Nut and Vivi: *Looks up at him* ???

Luffy: *Impersonating Mr. 3* My works of art is magnificent!!!

Vivi: *Giggles*

Usopp and Chopper: *Rolling on the deck in laughter*

Zoro: .....

Sanji: *Getting pissed*

[_A/N: This is after Nami asked Usopp to create a weapon for her to fight on the same level as the others, so don't asked me on the timeframe, k?_]

Nut: *Chuckles under his breath before turning his attention back to the ocean*

[_At Rainbase, aka Rain Dinners..._]

*A meeting is going on at this moment about the news of Miss Valentine and Mr. 5's defeat, as well as Mr. 3 and Miss Golden Week's failure to capture Princess Vivi, or in blunt sense: Operation Utopia*

Soul: *Who is chained to Mr. 0's chair, trying to not be noticed by the other Baroque Workers* .....

Mr. 2, Bon-Clay: Mr. 0!! I think we should finish the work that the others have failed to do.

Miss Merrychristmas: As much as I hate to say this, but I agree with him on this because we might have the advantage over them.

Mr. 1: Even we try, they won't be here for the next few days, due to the distance they are traveling at this moment.

Miss Doublefinger: *Sultry* Are we going to have some fun with them as they arrive, Mr. 0?

Mr. 0, Sir Crocodile: Yes, but I can't believe that Mr. 3 failed in capturing the princess and the loss of Mr. 5, as well as Miss Valentine, but we have something to make up for the failure of the princess. *Tugs at the chain that is connected to Soul's arm*

Soul: *Winces in pain, but not screaming*

Mr. 1: You mean, the girl with the unknown fruit??

Mr. 0: Yes, she might be a useful to us if we play our cards right. *Uses his hook to lift her chin up to his eye contact* So she must tell us what power she has or else.... *Smirks*

Miss AllSunday: *Nods and takes her leave from the meeting*

*In the background, a huge bananawani swims by*

Soul: *Gulps*

Mr. 0: *Stands up and walks over to the windows while glancing at the aquatic animals swimming by, after he let his hook release it's hold on Soul's chin, with his arms behind his back to think* I am surrounded by idiots that are incompient or just plain failures, nevertheless, once I find out the true power of the prisoner's and I can achieve my dreams of being the Pirate King. *Chuckles, then burst out in absolute laughter*

Soul: *Scared on the inside, but not responding to him for the knowledge to her survival, remain quiet unless spoken to*

Miss Merrychristmas: *Scowls at her* Such a bak.. A girl to be bound up like the animal she is... *Laughs as she walks away with Mr. 4 and Lasso*

Mr. 4: *Laughing slowly while following Miss Merrychristmas*

Soul: *Completely scared, but not letting Mr. 0 know it from her expression*

[_Back to the Strawhats..._]

We finally arrived at the shores of Arabasta, but at first glance, it looked horrible, like the Sahara Desert of Africa, but much worst.

Nut: This is an interesting predictament we are in, eh?

Zoro: Yeah, but if are going to help Vivi out, we must be prepare to expect anything out of the blue.

Sanji: Even if the dangers is great, we can overcome them.

Usopp: You guys are nuts!!

Chopper: Count me in, guys!!!

Luffy: This might be fun!!!

Nami: *Serious* We haven't left, idiots.

Vivi: *Shakes her head and walks down the plank to the dock*

Nut: *Shrugs his shoulders and follows suit*

After we got a change of clothes to suit for the desert conditions, we finally started out to travel towards the capital, as well as return Vivi to her palace.

For several days, we treked hard across the desert, stopping at certain spots to rest at night and get some water to replace the stale tasting of the water we have on ourselves, we nearly arrived near the capital of Arabasta, shocked to see a huge army of men preparing for war. Vivi was completely upset at the amount of men about to fight for a pointless cause, by calling them off, but they didn't listen, thus, she wept in frustration, which I began to pity her.

Vivi: This is rediculous to see men throw away their lives for freedom.

Nut: Indeed, but look at it from their point of view, Vivi. Would you fight for a cause that turns out to be pointless too?

Luffy: In someway, I agree with him, even if I don't understand the words he said.

Nami: BAKA!!!

Vivi: *Snapped and started attacking Luffy out of fury and frustration*

[_After a few minutes..._]

Vivi: *Finally understood what Luffy said, thus she cried*

Nut: *Glared at Luffy first, then placed a hand on her shoulder* Don't worry, no matter what, you still have namika to help you out.

Vivi: Thank you, Luffy, Nut.

After we regroup at the final rest stop, as well as obtaining a minature barrel of water for Luffy, we finally entered the capital, splitting into smaller groups: Usopp and Chopper, Nami and Zoro, Sanji, Vivi and Pell, who met up with us to protect Vivi, (before Pell, it was Carue), and myself, avoiding the clashing guards and the Rebel forces, while finding ways to get inside without getting spotted, while Luffy remain behind.

Nut: *To himself* _Hang on, Soul. I am coming as soon as I can._

And to think, Sanji was just being a voyueristic man, but it turns out that it was a way to explore one's feelings to the other in respect and true friendship that will last for a long time. Heh, I now give Sanji some shadow of a doubt.

But I promised that I will not stop until I saved Soul from Mr. 0, one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Brawls in Each Sector of the City**

_Same day, few hours into the battles: I manage to catch glimpes of the fights between Mr. 1 vs. Zoro, Miss Doublefinger vs. Nami, Mr. 2 vs. Sanji, and Vivi vs. Miss AllSunday, while I am reaching closer to the goal of mine._

Nut: *Hiding in the shadowes while keeping an eye on Sanji and Mr. 2 Bo Kurei* _And after all that pleasentries, he was actually working for the __Baroque Works__. Pity._

Mr. 2: *Thought he heard something in the background, but shrug it away while doing his Ballet Tempo attacks*

Sanji: *Is starting to get pissed at Mr. 2 for being a showoff*

_Even though I want to continue watching the battle, I moved on to avoid Mr. 1 and Zoro fighting, as well as Miss Doublefinger fighting against Nami, but stop to see the Clima Tact that she is using._

Nami: Be prepare to be defeated. *Folds her tact into a triangle to do her first attack* Cloudy Tenpo!!

*An explosion occur and pigeons comes out of it like magic*

Nami: *Chuckling in embarrassment* Hehehehe... That's so pretty to have birds come out... *Throws the tacts to the ground* WHAT THE HELL??

*After so many possiblities, she is embarrassed and sulking in shame*

Miss Doublefinger: Are you alright?

Nut: *Snickers under his breath* _I can't help it, yet, I need to go before I loose my chance to save Soul._ *Thus leaves while remaining in the shadowes*

_Even if I am getting closer, I am beginning to have some doubts about getting inside that place without getting notice, yet the window of opportunity opened up when Miss AllSunday was taking Vivi to the stronghold of Crocodile's, so I took it and finally got inside._

Nut: *Whistles* Wow... *Stands up straight to wonder where to begin searching for Soul*

_Indeed it is magnificent, but I nearly forgotten why I am here for in the first place until I hear a small voice in one of the rooms in the higher levels, thus, I placed an ear to the door and instantly recongized that it's the voice of Soul._

Nut: Bingo!! *Tries to open the door, but it's locked* Hmm...Troublesome.... *Examines the lock to notice that it's an old fashioned keyhole* Heh, that is child's play. *Brings out a specially made skeleton key to open the door with ease* Yes!! *Unlocks it and opens up the door*

*The door opens up to a luxurious room, full of furnature and lavish decor that can overwhelmed a person*

Nut: *Blinks away the radient shine that shone inside the room to adjust his vision to the change of lighting* Wow, Crocodile knows how to make anything too bright.

Soul: *Looks up from her place at the base of the bed* Nut? *Blinks in shock*

Nut: Soul!! *Runs across the room to give Soul a hug* I finally found you. *Then noticed the chain connecting to the shakle on her arm* Held you captive for weeks, huh?

Soul: *Nods*

Nut: *Sighs and opens the lock on the shakle with the Skeleton key* Of all the luxury, he could have come up with a better security system

Soul: He does, but he usually doesn't give a damn at this time.

???: Which I am here to make sure no one gets away from here.

_Oh bugger, I caught sight of one of the grauds that was patrolling the levels, thus, he had us at gun point*_

Nut: Troublesome.. *Sighs*

Soul: *Whispers something to him* _Just follow me, I can come up with a suitable distraction for us to get away._

Nut: *Whispers back* _Are you seriously kidding about that?_

Soul: _Just trust me, k?_

_I can't argue with her in the chance in getting us out of here, so I let her come up with a great escape distraction._

Soul: **Aeon Aeon Ifrit: Meteor Shot!!** *A great beast-like creature appears out of nowhere to send that guard away with that kind of fire power* Now!! We got to go!!

Nut: *Nods and runs out of the room with Soul*

_As we finally got away from the great uproar in the level of her keep, we saw Vivi blending in with the crowd and Sanji playing on a slot machine to get money as the winning amount._

Vivi: Nut!! *Whispering* _Over here!!_

Nut: *Leading Soul to the location of Sanji and Vivi* Good to see you again, Vivi.

Sanji: *Awestruck at the beauty of Soul* Mellorine!! Mellorine!! *Hearts are his eyes*

Soul: *Blinks* Excuse me?

Sanji: *Bows down in front of Soul* Please allow me to introduce myself!! I am Sanji, the cook and pirate extrodinare!! Let me help you with anything that you desire...

***WHAM!!***

Vivi: *Holding her fist in the air and very pissed* Of all the nerve... *Growling in anger*

Nut: *Sighs* How troublesome Sanji is to us, but we need to find the others and get out of here before we get trapped in the now collapsing building.

The girls: *Nods and drags the knocked out body of Sanji by his legs*

Sanji: *Dazed* Mellorine...Mellorine...

_As much as I would like to leave Sanji behind, we have to save our friends and get the *BEEP* out of dodge. After a through search, we found our friends in a cell that is getting full of water, thus Sanji kicked the living dog out of those bananawanis into submission, but one of the crocs coughed out a ball of wax that held the completely dried Mr. 3, who was smart to survive while being inside the animal, but we need to leave as soon as possible._

Soul: As much as I would love to laugh at Sanji's actions, we need to leave now!!

Nut: I agree.

_We finally got out of the collapsing building in time and see that Luffy is getting prepare to fight Crocodile again after his first defeat out in the desert. As he left to the higher levels, I briefly introduced everyone to Soul before joining them in fighting the soldiers and the rebels while everything is happending around us, in one way or another._

Zoro: How much more can we handle before we get overwhelmed in the fighting?

Nami: I don't know, but we have to keep up as much as we can so that Luffy can get all the time he can get with the fighting against Crocodile.

Soul: I hope so. *Using the first Aeon to fight against the people to knocked them out and not kill them*

_We continue the fighting outside while in some way, Luffy is combatting with Crocodile in a location that I can't place a finger on, but I know that as we began to fall down to our fatigue, we saw Crocodile soaring in the air in pain and we knew in time._

Everyone: LUFFY DID IT!! HE WON!!!

_That was the greatest news ever happend to the history of the adventure, but that is a small portion of the bigger picture at hand, meaning the conflict is still going on with men, women, and children fighting for a soon-to-be a pointless cause._

Soul: *To Nut* What are we going to do now??

Nut: Now, we play things by ear.

_As soon as we heard a huge explosion in the sky, we heard Vivi's scream, which I am guessing that Pell sacrificed himself to save the entire country by lifting up a curiously crafted bomb that was timed to go off at a certain time limit, but as the explosion ended, we started to feel rain coming down from the sky._

Chopper: Rain!! It's actually raining!!

Soul: *Smiles and closing her eyes in relief* It's been a great while to feel the rain hitting on your skin since the great drough of the time of Sir Crocodile's hold of the country itself.

Nut: *Nods and feels the rain in the same mood of happiness*

Vivi: *Yelling from on top of a bell tower that is in the center of the town* STOP FIGHTING!! IT'S POINTLESS TO CONTINUE SINCE CROCODILE IS DEFEATED!! SO I COMMAND YOU TO CEISE AT ONCE!!

Everyone: *Stops and finally, listen to Vivi*

_As much as Soul and I would love to see everything returning to normal, we all bid Vivi good bye after spending a few more days to heal up and restore our strength._

Nami: So, Soul and Nut. What are you two going to do now?

Soul: We discussed this between ourselves and we came up with a decision to join you guys.

Luffy: REALLY?!?!? *Jumps in the air with Usopp, Nami, Sanji, and Chopper in excitement* YAHOO!!!

Nut: Well, we didn't expect that kind of reaction, but I guess we could let it slide for a while.

Voice: Exactly what I agree upon. *Comes out of the shadows*

Everyone: *Shocked at the sight of Nico Robin on board* MISS ALLSUNDAY!!

_As much as Soul somewhat weary of her, I am glad to have another intellectual to talk to, which totals up to three people to talk to: TonyTony Chopper, Soultail Omega-Light, and Nico Robin._

After the crazy joking around the ship, we finally have a replacement to the loss of Vivi's departure from the crew, as well as anxious of the new adventure that is laying out for 9 crew ship.

I am so ready for the challenge with everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Week 2: After the time we got to settle down with Nicco Robin, my Science partner, Soultail, and myself being with the crew of Luffy's, though Soul show signs of uncomfort when Sanji is fluring with her at certain times of the day, which cause Nami to whack him just to leave her, Soul, and Robin alone for about five to ten minutes, give or take on the amount of pain he is feeling at that moment._

But there is something strange in the current we are traveling at, like we were on water first, then the next thing we all knew is there is clouds as the water. I was getting a bad feeling about this change of scenery, but I would not pipe up or I will get the worst glare ever from Nami.

Soul: Why would clouds be like water instead of being in the air?

Nami: Cause this is Skypia, where the clouds are the waters and the sky is as clear as they can be.

Usopp: Ohh... So there is a reason for this beauty?

Nut: Well, when there is beauty, there are thorns.

_As much as I tried to be the logic to the group, I can't match up in clever wit like Chopper's nor Robin's, so I just go along for the ride._

[**On Angel Beach**]

Soul: *Is surprised of the solid form of the ground* Wow... *Bends down and start to feel it with her hand* So firm, yet its in the air.

Nut: Curious.

_We had our fun with swinging across the wide river with Zoro and Robin between each cloud island, over the Ocean Clouds, as well as Nami, but some of us had to be weary of certain dangers that lie ahead of us._

Soul: *Wandering around the jungle with Chopper* ??

Chopper: *Stops in his tracks* Do you see what I see, Soul?

Soul: *Stops too* Yeah, but I don't believe it.

*A group of angels are in their path*

Soul: I have heard of Angels that protect people, but this is rediculous.

Chopper: Are they going to save us?

Soul: *Pupils shrunk into dots* No, they are going to kill us!!

[**Meanwhile...**]

Nut: *Making notes to his journal* Hmm.... Interesting.

_I should been more weary of the place, but this is remarkable in the sense of beauty and marvel that I had to make some notes on the arctechural ruins of the past, until a nagging thought started bugging me._

???: Oi!! What are you doing here, criminal?

Nut: I beg your pardon.

Eneru: You heard me, criminal. *Floating in his Maxim boat* This is Upper Yard, which is forbidden territory. *Charging up his electricity* And thanks to the Goro Goro no mi (Rumble Rumble fruit), I can be the judge, jury, and execuctior over you.

Nut: Oh Bugger... *Drawing out his Yamato to fight*

Eneru: Hmmm...? You willing to fight me. *Bursts out into laughter* What a fool. Let me give you a taste of my power. _**El Thor.... Volt Bolt!!**_ *Focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, deep frying said unlucky target, which is Nut*

Nut: *Screaming*

Soul: **AeonAeon no Ixion!! Lightning RODS!!!**

*Several metal rods appears from the ground, made of Seastone and copper, redirecting the lightning away from Nut, but keep the lightning in the range of the Upper Sky district, which took Eneru's breath away*

Nut: *With his eyes close, then doesn't feel anything* Huh? *Opens his eyes and sees the lightning rods around the area and then spots Soul* Soul!! Did you do this??

Soul: *With the Aeon Ixion, which looks like a giant unicorn with a sickle-shaped horn and interesting details on him, standing next to her while keeping the lightning rods up* Nut, I got it covered for these kinds of attacks, so fight him when he is stun from the sight. NOW!!

Nut: *Nods* Let's do this!! *Jumps up and starts attacking Eneru, but he just remembers that he is holding a metal object, thus he still got shocked* BUGGER!!!

Luffy: *Takes his place and starts beating up on Eneru, cause he is rubber and it's insulator to electricity* Gomu Gomu no Gattling Gun!!

Soul: *Running up to Nut's side* Nut, are you ok?

Nut: *Holding his chest* Yeah. I forgot about physics.

_Which that was all true, but in the end, we manage to beat the tar out of Eneru and send him flying to space. Yet, I am beginning to have some doubts about the next adventure, since it might be more sinister and troublesome, but I will not back down._

No, I have my friends and lab partner, I will become a true fighter for my own secret that the Government will not leak out into the public more than it already has.

I promise Soul's uncle that I watch over her when hie is gone, and I am going to keep it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight- The side adventures**

_Day 53: As we continue our quest to Luffy's dream of being the Pirate King, I have taken notice to the manipulative nature of Nami's when it comes to the pervy blonde as he gives her all the attention in the world to her. I am surprised that Sanji stay clear of Soul when she is, at this moment, depressed for the passing of the late Dr. Thomas Xavier Light, her uncle, since it has been a year, in a few days coming up, to keep it as much as she have in her heart. I completely understand her pain and wishing that I could cheer her up._

............

Well, while we were going onward, we were ambushed by the Foxy gang, wanting to steal our crewmates for his own.

He bloody used his Noro Noro powers to slow everyone down, but he forgotten that I am strong enough to penetrate the effects of the slow beam of his, thank goodness to the practice bouts of training with Soul all the time we are partners of science.

Soul, on the other hand, is immune to the slow effects due to my research notes stating that on the Angel Fruit powers does neutralize the effects of the Devil's Fruits, so I am counting my blessings with gratefulness. Well, since he noticed that, he was speechless.

Foxy: What the....

Soul: Why didn't the Noro Noro no Mi powers didn't affected me when I was in the path of the beams and such?

Usopp: I think that the slow doesn't affect you when it comes to the purity of the light of yours or something like that?

Nut: That's right, Foxy. And don't even think about doing that again. But what is your business of the intrusion?

Foxy: Easy, it's for the Davy Back Fight Compettion that I am holding to see if you Straw Hats have the guts to defeat the Foxy Pirates.

Porche: *Smirks and gloated at the news while standing right next to Foxy* I can't wait for the games to begin. *Then goes nuts over the cute form of Chopper*

Soul, Robin, and Nami: *Sweatdrops* _She must be kidding us...._ *Thinking together as sane people*

Nut: I can't make the rules of the agreement, Luffy does.

Zoro: *Nods in agreement or just dozing off to sleep again*

Luffy: *Determined* Yosh, you got yourself a game going.

Everyone: **WHAT?!?!?** *Then face faulted at the announcement of Luffy's*

Usopp: He had to open his big mouth.

Sanji: Remind me to kick his ass.

Chopper: Noted and will bring it up later on.

Nami: I just hope that Luffy and Foxy won't take it any father than it has up to this moment.

Soul: No kidding.

_Well, we had fun in the competition with the Foxy pirates, but I still think that I had a better time with Foxy not cheating. Soul, on the other hand, was not amused with the other crew members of the opposing team mocking her and laughing. But that changed in the way she kicked their tails to the highest point in the sky._

Zoro: *Looking up while shielding his eyes from the sunlight* Damn.

Luffy: *On the ground, laughing his ass off*

Nami and Robin: *Gives Soul the thumbs up in approval*

Nut: Finally, she showed them how to respect her.

_Anywho, the games were evenly matched, until the boxing match that ended the competition, which I think Luffy looked rediculous in that wig, but I can't stop him in being that silly. *Sighs* Troublesome._

But in the end, we won and we keep our crew together and the main thing is we had the most fun in watching Soul giving Foxy a lecture of being fair, as well as seeing so many lumps on him that I began to fell sorry for him.

[**Many weeks passed**]

_We had travel so far that we were near our next port to stop for more supplies, when Zoro and the others saw a frog-like creature swimming in the ocean to the light house by the way it was headed._

Soul and I had to hang on for the sudden change of course.

Nut: *Shielding Soul in his arms* Hang on

Soul: I am. *Holding the railing*

_In all my years of being in my lab on the island I live, I never seen a crew chasing a frog creature, which I am surprise on the sudden change of Luffy's mood in being a true captain._

.....

Well, I spoke too soon, but I can't blame him. I think we are going to have more problems soon, if we don't provoke the threat anytime soon.

~Nut Darklight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine- The Franky Family and the Galley-La**

_Day 55: We finally arrived at the port to see that the entire place is run by the Marines and some other guards, which making me and Soul both weary to be around them, and we wonder what to do when it comes to our Going Merry ship, as well as Robin's concern to the situation of the past she was having relapses of pain and sweat._

[**On the docks of Water 7**]

Soul: *Wearing a cloak while walking next to me* This is so dangerous to be here, but I just can't resist the need to explore.

Nut: *Nodding while being careful of the crowd, holding her close to himself* I know, but I really hate the Marines to putting us on the Wanted posters.

Luffy: *In between us while wrapping his arms around our shoulders* I think that you two are in love.

Soul and Nut: *Blushing like crazy* No we are not!!

Luffy: *Laughing like an idiot*

Nut: *Trips him while stepping away from Luffy's hold*

Soul: *Laughing and catch up to Nut* That was a good move.

Nut: Ty.

_We both laughed as we walked by the crowd of people that was minding their own affairs, yet, I had a feeling that we were being watched as we continued to find some supplies._

Usopp: *Just being his quirky manner, walking with some of the money to be used for the shopping*

*A shadow overcomes Usopp and knocks him out*

Franky: *Holding the money that he gained from the mugging on that longnose* Oi!! You guys did a good job on the mugging.

Soul: *Somehow got separated from Nut, watches from around the corner, shocked and amazed*

[**Back on the Going Merry/1000 Sunni**]

Nami: *Saw Nut* Nut-kun, where is Soul-chan?

Nut: *Sighs in frustration* Troublesome.

_From what we can tell, Usopp was found later after Kaku, a man with an orange Marines jacket and a cap to hide his hair, told us what is going on with the leader of the Galley-la, Iceberg is his name, and we thanked him somehow, yet he had heard of the Tenshi no Mi from the government(__**I really starting to hate the government for that information that was suppose to be a secret.**__) and where is Usopp. Then we notcied that the Franky Family is crazy as can be before Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper torn the place apart._

....

Well, since we finally caught up to Franky, he was being stupid and also, unskilled in his tactics, but I give him credit for his dogged determination, until Luffy stole his pants off of Franky's lower area of his body, which made Soul scream and cover her eyes, which I can't blame her for that, cause he is really embarrassing himself to the public, then the very painful "persuation" of Robin's. I had to cringe in sympathy for Franky's suffering and making a mental note about not pissing Robin off as long as I keep myself in line.

........

Now, here's the climax of the story here, since we found out about the Galley-La enforcement, we also saw Iceberg and he told us what is going on, before we saw the Marines cuffing Franky and of all other people, Robin, and being carried away to the bloody prison that I have been hearing alot of coversation between the Franky family that I had to stop and think, yet, they tried to capture Soul. I am not letting them doing that as long as I am alive.

......

Ok, that was a mistake that I going to take in pride while being helped up by the Square sisters and Luffy was completely pissed beyond pissed. Now, we are in a situation of how to save Soul, Robin, and Franky(_**even if we don't like him in the first place**__) before the guilt of having their deaths upon our heads._

God!! I really hate the asshole, Lucci for being the ass to the Galley-La and commanding his men, which included the traitor, Kaku, to attacking us.

So, we have a lot of things to do.

I may or may not write again until we got a suitable plan to rescure the prisoners and kick the CP-9's(_**that's what they are calling themselves now**__) asses before the week is up._

I am so going to have fun with this.

~Nut Darklight.


End file.
